Love Can Be Frightening
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: When Annabeth wants a peaceful and quiet working space for her final architecture project before graduating university, she finds herself buying the house next to a young, rich, good looking man. Not wanting to disturb the silence in the compound, she did everything in silence... Until one night... That fateful night when she forgot to bring the card that opens the lobby gate.


Mortal AU. Neighbor one-shot.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV**

Annabeth rushed down from the flights of stairs that leads to her bedroom, the only room on the second floor, the attic. She had just moved in to this neighborhood, it was only her second night there.

One thing she liked about this place was she heard that the neighbors weren't the types to socialize. Annabeth chose this place only because it was quiet and peaceful. Despite the distance between her college and this apartment that she had bought that had yet to be renovated, she liked the environment. Since she had a car, distance wouldn't be a problem. She only got that place in order for her to focus on her architectural works.

Annabeth got there on a Friday night. Did everything in silence, just to make sure that nobody knew about her moving in next door. Then, she spent the next day in her college lab, trying to get something done about her assignment design. She had got home very late at night mainly because of the long drive.

Arriving at the lobby only to realize that she had forgotten to bring the ID card to the door. Living at top floor, it was considered rather hard to climb all the way up to the open window. She was forced to press on a doorbell of another residence in her building.

Little did she know, before her arrival, there were only one other person living in that building. So when she pressed on a random door, nothing happened. No rings sounded until she pressed on the one next to hers, the house across hers, crossing her fingers hoping that someone would be there.

"Sorry to disturb you, um, neighbor," Annabeth rushed out nervously once the phone was answered, "but can you please open the door for me?" She asked politely, and made sure she didn't sound more bothering as she already is. The person cleared their throat, but didn't say anything. After that person hung up, Annabeth panicked a little, thinking that the person might thought she was a burglar or something dangerous and refused to open the door. The door still wasn't opened a minute after the ringer was hung up.

She took out her phone that was almost out of power, attempting to call her friend Piper, to see if she could crash at hers just for one night. But the click from the door interrupted her thoughts. She quickly looked up from her phone and then at the approaching figure on the other side of the glass door.

...-...

The door opened and from the faint moonlight, she could dimly make out the face. Edgy and firm. It looked rather familiar, but she couldn't think of where and when. Brushing away the thoughts, she waited for the person to come out of the door, wondering where he was going in the middle of the night. Although the place was rather far from the city center and was less light polluted, but there really weren't much to be done in the middle of the night apart from a midnight run or an emergency. This guy didn't seemed to be in an emergency either, but he also didn't look like he was going out for a walk since he was still in his pajamas. She stepped aside, but the man didn't walk out of the door, he simply held it for her waiting for her to enter.

So she did, to avoid the awkwardness that was starting to build. When she walk pass him, she thanked him. Turning back to give him an appreciative look, she saw him closing he door.

Then he followed her in to the elevator, didn't press any button when he saw the floor she pressed was lit up.

"Um... Ahem..." Annabeth cleared her throat, fairly confident about her theory of this man's intention. "You know you don't have to come all the way down to unlock the door right?" She contemplated to whether or not a 'sir' is necessary, but in the end, she decided against it, wanting to keep t simple and less formal. She bit her bottom lip nervously, not wanting to hear that her guess was wrong.

The man chuckled, he looked up and saw her nervous look, he smiled. "I know, but I want to?" He answered wickedly, sounding very playful. Seeing Annabeth's astonished risen eyebrow, a deep humorous chuckle sounded in his throat again. He looked down at his feet, shuffled it and looked back up. "No. Actually, the thing broke, so I can't open the door from upstairs." He explained quickly, staring at her, though he wasn't smiling but his eyes were still showing playfulness.

Annabeth heaved out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Sent a small smile at him and turned her gaze back to the screen that was displaying the changing floors. The elevator ride seemed to be utterly long.

"Are you the only one in this building or are you the only one that can be woken up by doorbells?" She asked, finding her question rather ridiculous.

"Yes and yes." She gave him a confused look again. Also with her raised eyebrow. He smiled at her confusion, a friendly smile. "I am currently the only residence in this building apart from you. I am also usually a light sleeper, so I can be easily awaken."

"What do you mean currently the only residence?" Annabeth asked, but he just smiled a deep, meaningful smile.

The elevator dinged at the top floor, and the door opened.

"Ladies first." Annabeth said, gesturing for the guy to go out first. She meant it as a joke and it was something that she always play with her friends.

The guy laughed and walked out.

"What a gentleman." He greeted before turning to his private elevator leading to his penthouse. Annabeth laughed, relieved that he got her joke and kidded back.

...-...

That night was the first time Annabeth talked to someone within the compound. She didn't expect to see anyone twice, at least not talk to them. Despite finding the man she met at night handsome and good looking, or perhaps, sexy and hot, she still convinced herself that college was the most important.

...-...

Knowing that meeting someone more than once was highly possible considering the area of the place. She hooded up every time she goes out, either to the garage for her car or just simply for a walk to shop goods.

Out of all the people that she had encountered, her rich neighbor was the last man she wanted to see. Not because she was shy, but because she was socially awkward and refused to socialize when she wasn't forced.

But, who you run into isn't controlled by you, just like who your heart falls for won't be in your control either.

The elevator encounter wasn't the first nor last conversation to happen between the man that Annabeth still don't know the name of and herself.

She had not yet introduced herself to anyone, but for some weird ass reason, her rich ass (not an actual ass) neighbor called her by her name.

"How'd you..." She trailed off, wearing her suspicious questioning look.

"Welcome to my world." He smirked. "Told ya we'll meet again." His smirk still visible and clear on his face.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, not intending to sound accusing, but actually sounded like it. She apologized using her eyes and he got it.

"I. Am the. King." He announced in a powerful voice, looking like as if she should know him. "Okay, sorry." He said, toning down his act. "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, the young rich CEO." He introduced himself in a normal voice. Sticking out his hand for her to shook. She shook it, still eyeing him with a rather strange look.

He didn't get the reaction that he got with some girls that he's met, but he liked the reaction Annabeth's giving, the silent stare.

"Can you just say something, it's getting awkward." Percy groaned jokingly, studying her face while they waited for the elevator.

"What's with us and elevators? We always manage to meet in the elevators." Annabeth mused, after some time.

"Is this all you got to say?" He chuckled, finding her as a person interesting.

"What? Are you expecting me to say something... You know... Regarding to your status and crap?" She asked, tentatively when she got to the last part.

He shrugged, but didn't look offended. "You gotta a boyfriend?" He asked, all of a sudden, completely discarding the topic they were on earlier. She shook her head, giving him a query look. "Girlfriend?" She also shook her head, although she did that after she thought for a moment. "Have you dated?" He asked at last.

"Duh." Annabeth replied. Not giving out anymore information.

"Now," Annabeth said after a short pause between the two, "my turn to ask you questions."

"Okay." He nodded. "I am not in any sort of relationship right now. But I like girls."

"Good to know. But that didn't answer my question." Annabeth stated, looking innocent just to hide her smugness. "For a CEO you don't really think fast do you." She didn't mean it as a question, so she didn't end it like one. Percy just shrugged.

"This is our floor," Percy announced as the elevator dinged. "After you." He said, putting a hand between the doors to prevent it from closing. Annabeth nodded him a thanks. "We'll meet again." He said.

"Last thing. My unasked question." Annabeth stopped him just before they parted.

"Yes?"

"If you're that rich CEO, why aren't you bothered to fix the doorbell?"

"Because no one calls on my door. You're the first."

And with that, they parted to their respective suites.

...-...

Annabeth didn't meet or see him after their two encounters in the elevator, nor had she intended to see him afterwards on any sort of occasion. Her only intention was to finish her final project in peace so that she can graduate with a good grade. With an ideal score, she will be able to rub it it her high school friends' face, bragging about her success in part of her dream.

For a rare time, this time, Annabeth's wish had come true. She had not been bothered by any sorts of unwanted attention and had not met anyone who she didn't want to see, no one knew her whereabouts, let alone what she was up to.

Graduation day finally arrived. She and her best friend from college walked out into the hall in their graduation robe with their hat on looking proud. Annabeth couldn't say she was displeased by the excuses her already divorced parents gave about not attending her ceremony, but she was still happy to see that her best friend's family had all attended.

It was time for the award ceremony, where, she heard, that a famous businessman, someone who was working with her school would be handing them out. She was eager to see who the man would be, and that was the only reason she gave herself to make herself look forward to the boring award ceremony.

When she arrived the grand hall. She saw a person in suit that was strangely familiar, the memory of that suited silhouette wasn't something deep in her memory, nor was it fresh, but rather fresh.

She soon understood Percy's words about them meeting again, because the company working with the school was none other than Percy's company. And as the CEO, he was invited to make a speech.

Annabeth's last name is Chase, and she didn't wait for long to find herself standing in front of her neighbor.

Percy didn't hand her her certificate immediately like he did with all other students. He pulled back a little when Annabeth reached out to receive the certificate.

"We meet again." He muttered with a smile.

She nodded in acknowledgment and smiled a shy smile at him. Not wanting to be kept for long, she glanced behind her to find that no one was behind her.

"Meet me outside after this." He muttered. Then raising his voice to the normal level, he said. "Congratulation, my dear neighbor, Ms Chase."

He handed her the certificate and shook her hand, squeezing it a little.

...-...

Outside the grand hall after the ceremony, the young CEO was not yet been found by the press. Standing in front of him was the blonde hair girl who had just graduated.

"True to your words, we meet again." Annabeth said, starting the conversation.

"I see this coming." He stated simply.

"Why didn't you tell me when we met?" She asked.

"I'm sure you've done some background check on me."

"No I haven't." She said before he can continue to his point.

"No? Why?" He asked, appearing to be very confused.

"Why would I?" She retorted. "You really aren't the smartest businessman I've encountered." She added.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" He looked a little offended.

"Have I offend you? I do offer my apologies." She said dramatically.

"No, no you didn't offend me." He replied, not sounding truthful, more like waving it off.

"If you have nothing important to tell me, sir, I wish to return to my friends." Annabeth requested, deciding to be formal on school grounds.

"I was thinking of coffee afterwards." He said quickly before Annabeth turns and walk away.

"Your treat?" She asked as a joke.

"Sure." He shrugged. "To celebrate your graduation."

Annabeth smiled and nodded. Then before he could say anything else, she walked around the building and went inside.

...-...

Annabeth wasn't lucky enough to avoid Percy indoor. Her friends questioned her about her relationship with the CEO, because he seemed to be trying to approach her ever since. She told everyone that they were only neighbors, but her best friend had other ideas.

She was even dragged to be included in a photo that Percy was asked to be taken by one of the reporters. Much to her dismay, she would be appearing on the news, because, she might've been the first woman to ever appear with this man on media, ever.

"Have you ever sworn to hate anyone?" Annabeth asked after they sat down for a drink in the cafe after the ceremony was over.

Percy thought for a moment. Then he narrowed his eyes at Annabeth, who wasn't looking at him. She was focusing on her tea that she had ordered. Appearing to be innocent, the gears in her mind were moving in a rapid speed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did." He gave her the answer a moment later. She looked up, with an unreadable expression.

"And do you still hate her?" She asked.

"Her?" He narrowed his eyes at her once again.

"It's me isn't it?" She went straight to the point.

"How... How..." He was left speechless, and it wasn't something common.

"How did I know?" Annabeth finished his question for him. "As much as you hate me because I humiliated you in front your friends, we do have some friends in common. As a matter of fact, Mr Jackson."

"Let's not bring up the past." He said, referring to the humiliation.

"Okay, I agree, so I will not." She said sincerely. "But you still haven't answer my question yet."

"I- How do you expect me to answer when you're the one that I vowed to loathe?"

" _Loathe_. An interesting word I'd say." She mused, unsatisfied with the answer.

"You promised not to bring it up." He protested, sounding a little irritated.

"I didn't promise anything, and I also brought nothing up. You're over thinking. Sir." She added.

"You make a good lawyer." He murmured to himself.

"Ditto, indeed." She agreed softly, just to tell him that she had heard him.

"I've never thought you'd humiliate me in front of your friends, I thought we were friends."

"I only promised to be faithful to my friends, and be loyal to my partner, I never promised to not humiliate them." Annabeth defended herself. "In fact, I would never humiliate anyone to an extent that they cannot uphold."

"But you did cross the line." His voice faltered, finding himself left with no excuse in front of her reasoning.

"What I've done wasn't even considered as humiliation, it's simply a joke, or perhaps a prank if you may." She continued to defend herself calmly and orderly. "I was not given the order to follow any genre, my answer still fit to the criteria."

 _"Piper?" Jason asked from across the table. Catching his girlfriend's attention._

 _"Yeah?" Piper looked up, waiting for him to continue._

 _"What does 'ily' mean?"_

 _Piper gave him a weird look but answered. "I love you."_

 _Ignoring the look he received, he grinned. "I love you, too, Piper." He said._

 _Piper's confused face turned to an astonished expression, she then laughed._

 _"Nice Grace." She complimented._

 _"Annabeth?" Percy asked Annabeth who's sitting next to him. They were only acquaintances, hardly considering each other friends. They met through their mutual couple friend, Piper and Jason._

 _"Mm?" Annabeth said while taking a sip of her drink._

 _"What does this mean?" He showed her the 'ily' text and asked._

 _"I loathe you." She replied. Knowing that he would do this to follow Piper and Jason's example. He tried to be romantic to her, but she didn't want their relationship to go that way, at least not yet. Then she smirked after her witty remark._

 _"Ditto." Percy replied right after. In some way, he got that loaded, so whatever she said, he would say this._

 _Piper and Jason laughed, although Percy played it off quite well, it still wasn't the answer he desire. He had wanted to use that as a chance for her to finally acknowledge the Sparks between them._

"Fine," Annabeth gave in, she had given him long enough to stare at her when she thought back to the story; or perhaps, he was also thinking back to the eventful night. "Then, how about you answer another question from me?" She asked, although it was more of a demand.

"A very demanding girl are you not Miss." He sighed, but allowed her to ask.

"Are you still the guy who never asks girls out?" She asked, resting her chin on her palm in which the elbow was in the coffee table.

For the third time this day, he narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't give her an answer right away, so she spoke again.

"How do you know about me not being initiative when it comes to relationship?"

"Are you going to answer all of my questions with a question? Mr Jackson."

"You are also very impatient."

"It's only fair, during a conversation between two, that the other answers every question, honestly and truthfully."

"Eager for information, Ms Chase?"

"As a potential lawyer, I do think information is the key to defending your client." She said, referencing to one of their conversation in the elevator.

"I think we should go. It's getting late." He said, checking his watch.

"Not until you answered my question." She said, laying a hand on his, interrupting his thoughts by the sudden physical contact.

"I will answer them in the car." He said rather impatiently. "Come on, let's go." He ordered. "I will have my driver drive your car back."

"As you wish." She muttered and heaved a sigh, standing up and putting her hand in his outstretched one, rolling her eyes inside.

In the fancy SUV that Percy's driver brought, Percy got into the driver's seat and Annabeth got into the passenger's, naturally.

"To answer your first question," he started as he started to drive towards the main road, "as a matter of fact, I only sworn to hate you because I can't

understand how I feel about you." He confessed in all honesty. He felt like he hadn't been that honest since he could remember things.

"So do you now?" She said, not effected by his confession at all.

"I don't know." He shrugged, genuinely not figuring anything out.

"Then if you are willing to speak in the car - either because it's more private or because you feel more secure - I don't really care. You shall respond to my second question." She commanded, her eyes glued to he view passing by outside of the window, occasionally glancing at the person next to her. She did this so that she would not be distracted by his face, and drown in his looks.

"Yes My Lady." He saluted. "I don't see the necessity of asking any girl out when I only have eyes for a specific one." He replied to the second question. "And that is why I am not initiative when it comes to relationships." He finalized the last part slowly, dragging each syllables and popping the 'p's.

"And who's that girl you're so fond of?" She said, already forming a theory in her mind.

"Come to my house, spend the night with me and you'll know." He requested. Everything just flowed out of his mouth smoothly.

"Are you trying to lure me into some sort of trap?" It was her turn to narrow her eyes at him, but she had already know the answer, she only asked to play around.

"I'd be stupid enough to tell you that it's a trap even if it isn't. Do you really think that lowly of me?" He asked, turning in his seat so that he was facing her. She had to look at him, because his look was too demanding to be declined.

"No. I don't see you as anything. I don't judge."

"Will you answer me then?" He stopped her before she could get out of the car.

"Have you asked a question yet?"

"Good point." He mused. "Will you stay the night?"

"Give me one good reason." She sat back down, squaring her shoulders ready to negotiate. "And I will stay."

Definitely not an easy woman to please, let alone pursue.

Some man woo over their woman with their looks, some with their talents such as cooking, some other will just need the help of time.

"Because your appearance overwhelmed me and I want to talk to you. There's just a lot for me to tell you and a lot for you to hear from me." He reasoned, not wanting to give the real reason away.

"Fine." She decided at last. "Not because you have a very good reason, but because I know what you're doing."

When they got out of the car, Annabeth had already spotted her car parked in her parking space.

"Your key's upstairs." Percy explained when he caught sight of her staring at her car. She nodded. Her eyes finally left the car.

"You want something to drink?" He asked once they stepped out of his private elevator.

"Yes, please." She answered quietly. Looking around the big penthouse. The full view window displaying the compound in front and under her foot. "Do you own this compound?" She asked, only to realize that it was rather obvious. "Of course." She muttered to herself under her breath without waiting for an answer from him.

Turning around, she stopped on the way to where the kitchen table is, where he is pouring out some wine. There's a triangle pianoforte in the middle of the big living room.

"Do you play often?" She asked, assuming that he must be talented enough to play.

"I don't play." He replied shortly. "It's from my father, he insisted on putting a piano here." He explained, answering her unasked question. "Do you? Play the piano?" He then asked.

Annabeth nodded shyly. "But I don't like to play it for others." She quickly input before he asks her to play for him.

"I know." He nodded simply. "Come, sit." He invited her over to the table where her wine is already poured.

"Will you play it for me one day?" He asked, hopefully.

"Why did you give me that house?" She said, completely ignoring the request.

"I didn't give it to you, you bought it yourself." He said, somewhat confused.

"Yes, I know I bought it with my money, but you don't just sell it to anyone." His expression told her that she should elaborate her point. "Considering the fact that you live right next door. You must've done a background check to the client that will be buying the house."

"I'd rather have an old friend next door than someone I'm completely unfamiliar with."

"But I heard that this house is only open to your acquaintances."

"Can't I just give because I like you more as a reason?"

She shrugged, pursed her lips. "Sure." Not knowing what to make of his mood by her bombarding questions.

"What's the real reason behind the invitation to stay the night?" Annabeth asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

Percy looked up, pretending to think about a reason, where in truth, he was just too afraid of what he wanted to say.

"Say it." She urged. "I won't run. You got me here for the night." She said honestly and in a surrender way.

"If you insist." He muttered to himself, but the room was too quiet to not be heard. "I missed you."

After a silence that seemed to have lasted for eternity, Annabeth broke their eye contact and brought herself back to reality.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat lightly, "I'm going to Georgia for a period of time to meet some of my friends, you know, since I graduated and all that stuff."

"Is it that urgent?" He asked, disappointment laced in his voice.

"I have already bought the ticket. New York really doesn't have anything appealing to me. I'm only here for college."

"Or was it because of the high school party?" He asked, his voice stern and suggestive.

"Oh shit, you were there." She groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Something happened between us that night I remember." He continued to bring up memories that she didn't want to hear or remember.

"It was good honestly." She sighed in defeated.

"Was it?" He sounded proud of himself. She nodded, not meeting his eyes. "I thought we can do better."

"Now you're just pushing your luck."

"Am I?"

Annabeth couldn't decide just then, so she decided to come back to the topic later. "Why did you drop out of college?"

"I didn't?" He said, sounding bewildered. "What kind of news were you getting when you were on your gap year?"

"Reliable news from our mutual friends Piper and Jason." She grinned knowingly, matching his meaningful one.

...-...

"No foreplay?" He whined.

"I want foreplay." She answered huskily. "But it better be good."

"I want to leave you a good memory of me, too." He winked.

Annabeth turned around to let him unzip her dress. She let it drop naturally to the ground, exposing her perfectly smooth skin. She wasn't wearing anything apart from her panties. Much to most guys' disappointment, they were not lace. But Percy thought otherwise.

He stepped closer to her from behind. Taking her scent in when he pulled her bare back flat against his front. He trailed his hand down her side, allowing his fingers to dance on her toned stomach.

"You have a body of an athlete." He said, knowing that it was what she liked to hear. "Your personality really haven't change much." He mumbled against her neck.

"Mm... If you can stop talking now, you'd be more sexy." She spun around in his arms, once she's facing him, she reached up and started to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"You never play fair do you?" She asked, her voice husky and full of need. His hands caught hers when she finished unbuttoning the last button at the bottom of the shirt, near the belt.

"Where did you get that from?" He teased her using his mouth. Toying her tongue with his, invading her mouth, demanding for her to yield.

"For old time's sake, just get naked." She said, ripping off his already unbuttoned white shirt, catching him off guard.

"Why in a rush?" He taunted at her behavior. Discarding his shoes and socks at the same time.

Attacking her lips, pressing her head to his, and leaving his other arm wrapped around her waist. They're chest touched, flesh to flesh, very intimate.

Diving for the bed, he dipped her down and granted her a soft landing on the mattress behind her. Him on top of her, their lips still attached, tongues still battling.

"How long do you want the foreplay to be M'Lady?" He teased.

"Long enough for you to beg for me to stop." She flipped on top, pinning him below her. She started to unbutton his belt and sliding off his trousers in a torturously slow speed.

"You know you're the only woman that I'm after."

"I know now." She said, still peeling off his trousers, leaving him in his boxers on purpose.

"I wanted you to say I love you to me, but you can't even fulfill my single wish before we parted ways." His confession was barely audible, and knew that she wouldn't go easy on him, but telling her all that was easier in private than out in public.

"Do you want me to say it now?"

"Have you ever liked me more than friend?" He asked in all seriousness, making her stop from what she was doing.

"Yes, and just to get your hopes up, I got jealous whenever you accept a date."

"Why did you left me hanging? Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I wanted to play hard to get." She smiled, though it was not a smirk nor anything playful. "I thought I had made it rather clear when I have never dated anyone during the time from you left for exchange till graduation. You're also the only friend that I've accepted a video call from."

He looked at her, straddled across his waist, her ass rubbing against his erection.

"So does that make you feel more secure?" She asked, leaning down, planting soft kisses on his chest and down his sternum.

"Why do you have to leave?" He hugged her closer, lifting up her chin, planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's been on my agenda for a while now."

"Can I come with you?" He asked, looking sincere.

"Stalker." She joked with a wide smile, then she went back to his neck, sucking it and taking the skin in between her teeth, turning him on.

...-...

"Are you on birth control."

"Yes."

He positioned himself at her entrance. The tip of his cock tickling her wet pussy, teasing her.

"Can you just stop talking and get inside me?"

"Look at who's begging who." He continued to tease, drawing circles around her sex.

"You use sex as a weapon." She complained, but couldn't really put any blame on him, especially when her neck was also under attack of his skillful mouth.

"Only against you, my sweet dear." He said in between kisses. "It's the only time when I hold advantage over you."

He rubbed his erection against her lower abdominal, but not planning on going inside.

"Beg, my girl, beg for me."

"You won't last long either." She argued, slightly out of breath.

"You will crumble beneath me, like you've already done when I made you cum with my touch."

Annabeth didn't have the energy to say anything, so she reached down and grabbed his cock, seized it in her hand. He moaned at the sudden attack.

When he shattered on top of her by the pleasure given by her hand, he could no longer take it.

"I think we're fair now. I returned the orgasm I owed you." Annabeth said, looking satisfied at the shattered man on top of her, recovering from his climax.

But before she was able to start her next sentence, he slammed into her. Thrusting in and out, with each thrust, power only increases. The sensation was building up in her body.

She swallowed his cock and released herself around him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pressed her heels into his lower back, urging him to go deeper inside her.

...-...

"You beat all the sex I've had in my life." Percy panted, pulling out of her slowly. "Thank you."

"Ditto." Annabeth turned to her side, pressing a kiss on his lips. Despite still panting, he kissed back.

"You still haven't answer my question." He mumbled in the crook of her neck.

"I did." She said, smirking when she remembered the answer she gave. "As long as you admit you're my stalker, you're granted permission."

Percy pulled away, eyeing her with suspicion. Running a hand through her curly long hair, finally resting it on the nape of her neck. He smiled, a genuine, happy one.

...-...

"Annabeth!" A high pitched voice yelled, and when Annabeth turned around, she saw a Hispanic boy making his way through the crowd and charging at her. She smiled, expanding her arms, welcoming him.

"Leo, hey buddy." She gave him an one-arm hug, and left the arm draped over his shoulders. He was only tall enough to put his arm around her waist.

"How's my favorite couple doing?" Annabeth asked once they turned the corner to a quieter street. "Oh not you and whoever your with, I'm sorry, but I just won't support you if you can't win Calypso back." She said the last part in a drama queen style.

"Bitch sit down." Leo acted along with her, pointing at a park bench on the side.

"Be humble." Annabeth grinned and winked.

"Gotcha." He clicked his tongue.

"Why don't we go get something to drink? Something icy and cold." Annabeth suggested, standing up just as Leo's butt touches the surface of the bench.

"What an ass." He mumbled, catching up with Annabeth.

"Stop staring at my bum." She struck her own butt playfully and said in an Irish accent.

"God, Jesus, what has graduation done to you?" He sighed dramatically.

"What? Stop acting like I'm the crazy one." She rolled her eyes at him as they turned into a random cafe.

"Seriously though Valdez." Annabeth said after they sat down with their ordered drinks. "How's Piper and Jason? How're they?"

"Doin just fine." Leo stamped his lips together, giving her the feeling that he was hiding something.

Annabeth would ask him what was wrong, but the person that had appeared in the shop made her mind clear out everything.

"Stop gawking." The person approached their table, lifting up her chin with one hand, planting a kiss at the corner of her mouth as he muttered to her.

"So you admit that you're stalking me then." She raised her eyebrow, her signature quizzical expression.

"Business meeting." He said impassively.

"Mm hm." Annabeth took a sip of her drink, staring at him with an unconvinced look.

"Fine, I don't deny." He yielded to her.

"Easily persuaded." Was her comment before she remember Leo's presence.

"Sorry, how rude of me," Annabeth said to Leo while glaring at Percy for not introducing himself, "Leo, this is Percy. Percy, my old friend, Leo." She announced. Percy returned Leo's fist bump, his way of greeting people he considered cool.

"Why are you still here? You've done your job as a stalker, don't you have a business meeting to attend?" She said to Percy.

"That ready to get rid of me?" He feigned hurt.

"I'm afraid so." She feigned sympathy.

"But I don't want to." He whined in her ear, so that no one else could hear his inappropriate whine. At the same time, he let his hand take ahold of her thigh, squeezing it and then travel up, moving to her inner thigh and upwards. She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning.

"I'm sorry Leo, but I gotta go." Annabeth said, standing up with Percy. Slapping him innerly. "I promise I'll make it up to you." She ruffled his hair and left with Percy in tail.

"You motherfucker." She cursed under her breath.

"Language young lady." He warned mildly, merely a scold.

"Stop using sex as a weapon." She came to a halt in front of his car, ignoring the opened car door.

"Is that a sin?" He challenged.

"Yes, especially when you only use it against one in particular."

"But it worked didn't it? And it's working. And it's also not illegal. I don't see why." He feigned innocence, which she found annoying.

"I knew you'd follow me here, so I didn't even bother to book a hotel room." She said, getting into the car. "What do you want from me?" She asked, thinking of something to do to make it up to Leo. "I really don't like it when you force me out of a catch up time with an old friend."

"I apologize for that." He said, sounding truly sorry. "But I also want to see you. I wanted to take you somewhere next morning, then you can have the rest of the day with Leo. I do hope I didn't interrupt any of your plans and cause both of you inconvenience."

...-...

In a suite in a hotel, a woman was been pressed up against the bathroom wall, half naked.

The man that was pressing against the wall had his mouth covering hers, then making its way down her neck, her chest, her breasts to her stomach. She, on the other hand, had her head thrown backwards, moaning as the sensation hit her over and over again. Her hands tangled in his Raven black hair, pulling it ever so slightly.

"No foreplay, I want it quick."

"If that's what you want."

...-...

Sauntering downstairs from the library, she knew that Percy was in his study, taking care of some business, so she went to the piano. She was not sure whether she should play or not, because she might be disturbing him. But then again, he had became a control freak over her, so why not just screw hum and play whatever she felt like to play.

She placed her hand on the keys and just let it flow across the whites and the blacks. She was too engrossed in her own music to realize that she got an audience, until that person sat down on the long piano bench that she was on.

"Why so sad?" He asked softly, once the sound of the piano trailed away due to his existence.

"Why not?" She shrugged. "You said you want to hear me play, so listen to it now. I don't play for people, remember?"

When she was about to start again, he grabbed her hand on the keys and stopped her from continuing. Making her turn to look at him.

"What?" She asked, scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Are you not happy with me?" He asked seriously.

"Where is this going?"

"Are you upset because I dragged you away from your friend?" He asked with the same serious tone, but sounding gentler and calmer.

"For a man who wants to pursue a woman, you are being very possessive."

"And you're not happy about that."

"No. I don't like that. You weren't like this four five years ago."

"Do you like me better four five years ago?"

"Mm." She nodded quite confidently.

"Then let me make it up to you." He begged.

"Sex isn't everything." She frowned.

"Who said anything about sex." He chuckled. "Come with me." He offered his hand and she took it hesitantly.

They went into his study and he took out a thick folder, handed it to her.

"Open it." He said. Sitting down on his table, inviting her to sit on the comfortable chair.

She did, and the first thing that shine into her eyes was a picture of her on a random street.

"You stalked me for the last four years of my college life." She threw down the folder with a thump, not even bothered to finish flipping it through. "I don't ever expect nor imagined to have fallen for a perverted stalker."

"I know you liked me, but with all the things I've done, I still can't make you admit it to my face."

"So you have to stalk me?" She huffed. He gave her a sheepish look, said nothing. "Did you manipulated the people around me to make me buy the house next door?"

"No, that's pure coincident." He justified quickly.

"What do you want from me?" She sighed, he had successfully trapped her.

"Nothing but you."

...-...

Annabeth was tired of suppressing her feelings and playing hard to get just for fun, she swallowed her pride and accepted Percy's proposal to be his girlfriend. Now that he fulfilled all his dreams. Being rich and powerful, and also getting to date the girl he loved for years.

...-...

Yes, they sometimes say, love can be frightening.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! I just want to annouce that I am back! I will start posting again, but you know how slow I upload a chapter... The speed won't change, but there will be stories from me and you will hear from me again!**


End file.
